


Blind Corner

by Indig0



Series: Neighboring Kingdoms [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Badass Simon (Detroit: Become Human), I like that that's a tag, M/M, Nobody Dies, inspired by The Stratford Tower Incident, mortal peril, not for lack of trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indig0/pseuds/Indig0
Summary: Connor brings Rook, Simon, Josh, and Markus to a far corner of the kingdom which never acknowledged his succession of the throne.  It will be a purely diplomatic mission, and most likely boring for all of them.The next morning, alone at the top of a tower, Simon finds himself facing the most terrifying opponent possible.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Simon
Series: Neighboring Kingdoms [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581010
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Blind Corner

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt requested a Neighboring Kingdoms version of Stratford Tower, with Simon left behind... I discussed this with some fandom friends at length (thanks to Annie, Kess, and Ari for helping me get to this!)... This is not exactly Stratford Tower, more just inspired by it.

“I appreciate you coming with me,” Connor said quietly.

“You know I support you,” Rook said, keeping his voice low as well to avoid waking Simon who was dozing beside him in the carriage. “...And in this case I believe my presence will be advantageous.”

Connor sighed. “I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t agree. I feel like I’ll be fighting with my own kingdom until the end of my life. However long that may be.”

“You'll live out your natural life, I'm sure. You know how to defend yourself... and despite scuffles here and there, I believe you’re generally well-liked.”

“Says my brother who stays out of politics and out of the country,” Connor muttered, shaking his head.

“I hear quite a bit in the inn,” Rook replied with a small smile. “The majority is very positive.”

“Are you sure that isn’t because no one dares speak their mind about me in front of you?” Connor asked, smirking.

“I generally stay in the kitchen... and I don’t advertise my family lineage.”

“...You know you’re quite well-loved as well, don’t you?” Connor asked, smiling warmly.

Rook returned his smile, and glanced over to Simon. “I’ve been very lucky.”

“You’ve been trustworthy, thoughtful, and kind,” Connor corrected gently. “You’ve won over a lot of people.”

“I feel like I’ll never get used to that,” Rook murmured. He glanced up at his older brother furtively. “Sometimes I find myself... thinking of... her. More often than I’m comfortable with. What she would think, how she would react.”

“I know what you mean,” Connor said quietly. “Even though she’s dead, I sometimes feel like she’s still looking over my shoulder.”

“Like she’ll never really be gone,” Rook whispered.

Connor leaned forward and touched his knee. “She’s gone,” he replied, face earnest and sure. “You and I know that better than anyone.”

Rook sat back with a little sigh and nodded. He knew it was just the trauma of the past clinging to him. Still, it was hard to look past it sometimes.

“Welcome, your highnesses,” the governor of the far northern Tolen Province greeted them, bowing deeply. “We are deeply honored by your visit.”

Connor’s warm familiarity was gone and he gave a vague nod, looking around. “I appreciated seeing the leaders of each province at my coronation,” he said coldly, pausing to stare down the older man, who had noticeably been absent. “It’s been difficult to find time to get away from the capitol.”

“I apologize, no other province is so distant,” the governor said, bowing his head. “And the winter is hard here. Your mother the Queen -”

“...is dead,” Connor finished his sentence flatly. “We’ve made peace with the Western Lands, and have sent emissaries to the north as well. Any... arrangements you had with the previous monarch will have to be discussed, and will be accepted only at my discretion.”

The governor and his advisors and nobles looked at each other uncomfortably.

“Well... let me show you all to your chambers,” the man said with a tight smile. “I’m sure you’re tired from the long journey.”

The governor led them up to the guest chambers himself. Connor was given the largest suite, as befitted the king. Markus and Josh were shown to another suite, and the governor ushered Simon into the last suite, but held out a hand to Rook. Simon turned to wait for him.

“I apologize that your rooms are slightly smaller than... your brother’s. That isn’t the lot you should have in life, is it?” The governor smiled.

Rook stared at him darkly.

“We’re especially thrilled to have you here, Reaver. I’m sure in the future you’ll be able to take your rightful -”

Rook’s eyes had narrowed. “If you will excuse us, my partner and I will be resting now,” he sapped. “To remind you of the missive you received prior to our arrival, my name is Rook. I am the king’s younger brother, and here in a supportive role. Your comments are most unwelcome, not to mention entirely inappropriate.” He turned to Simon and much of the coldness vanished, though he upheld his dignified stance. They stepped into the suite and shut the door behind them.

“You held your temper better than I did, I would have started a fight with him right there if you hadn’t spoken first,” Simon muttered, shaking his head.

“I would like to see that,” Rook murmured, smiling faintly. “But we should give Connor a chance to deal with this more diplomatically. Their absence from the coronation was a great slight to him, and they still have not acknowledged him as their ruler.”

“Is the army following us here?” Simon muttered.

Rook laughed softly and hugged him. “Have I brought Daniel with me by mistake? Is my quiet, peaceful love still asleep in our own bed?”

Simon laughed too and leaned into him. “We grew up together, I’ve got a little of his fierceness in me too. ...Just like he’s quiet and peaceful sometimes. The one thing the governor was right about was that you deserve better, he was only wrong about what that pertained to.”

Rook lay his cheek on Simon’s head briefly. “Connor will assert his right to rule, I will back him up with my support, and Markus will show that the two lands can work together. ...And then we can all go home.”

Simon sighed. “...I hope it doesn’t take long, I already don’t like it here.”

“Historically, they were always extremely loyal to our mother,” Rook murmured. “She came here often. Connor and I accompanied her sometimes. ...Back then, they fawned over Connor and I was largely ignored. It seems they’ve changed their tune, but they’re going to be disappointed.”

“Well... I’m here for you.” Simon smiled a little and squeezed his hands. “Whatever you need, I’ll be here.”

Rook leaned down to kiss his hairline softly. “That makes all the difference. I’m afraid you and Josh will have to find ways to pass the time here alone sometimes. ...And I envy that a bit.”

“I like spending time with Josh, he’s a fascinating conversationalist. I can hardly keep up sometimes,” Simon confessed. “Is there anything you have fond memories of here?”

Rook looked around the stone room, adorned with thick furs and tapestries. “The battlements are covered in snow in the winter, and sometimes the guards packed all the snow on one side of the stairs and let Connor slide down on a curved shield.”

Simon slipped an arm around Rook. “What about you?”

“I grew accustomed to performing drills and training exercises in the cold, thin air. ...Blasting bits of rock far up in the mountains from a distance was enjoyable sometimes.”

Simon hugged him tightly. “...Take my scarf when you’re sitting there for hours,” he said.

Rook smiled. “I’d like that. Thank you. ...And you should take mine, to keep you warm if you go exploring. ...There was some sort of mages’ tower at the top of the castle, I remember it felt quiet powerful and often broadcasted messages of invaders and other border news. The queen spent a lot of time up there, but I was told I was too young. ...Which was rare for me.”

“At least someone in the empire knows how to keep a child out of direct harm,” Simon muttered.

They had dinner in the Great Hall: Reindeer stew, roasted root vegetables, and tart pies. Simon made a mental note to slip down to the kitchens and find out what the berry in the pies was, because Rook wasn’t sure. Rook was used to powering through anything, but Simon could see his mouth tightening as the night wore on, his posture stiffening, and his eyes narrowing.

“This has been wonderful,” he finally said to the noble seated across from him. “The pie was especially good, but we’ve had a long journey and I know we all plan to get an early start tomorrow. Rook?” He offered his arm.

Rook’s face relaxed instantly, and he placed a hand lightly on Simon’s arm and stood. “We’ll be retiring for the evening. Your hospitality is appreciated.” He turned and they swept across the room to the door.

“I hope I didn’t overstep any boundaries,” Simon murmured as they headed upstairs.

“Not at all. ...And you were right, it’s been a long day. I’d like to get some sleep.”

Simon smiled. “I could read for a while if you want.”

Rook smiled back shyly. “You know how relaxing that is...”

In the morning Simon woke up alone. The room seemed undisturbed, but he couldn’t find Rook anywhere. Maybe there had been an early meeting to get to... Simon’s scarf was still where he’d left it, though.

When Rook wasn’t at breakfast, Simon’s worries started to solidify. He pulled Rook's scarf a little tighter around his neck.

“Have you seen Rook?” he asked Connor. “He wasn’t there when I woke up, and I thought you all might have had an emergency meeting...”

Connor frowned. “...No. I haven’t heard anything about that.” He turned to their host, who was just walking in. “Do you know where my brother is?”

The governor smiled pleasantly. “I believe he said he had business in the Tower.”

“He didn’t leave a note,” Simon muttered.

“Forgive me, but perhaps he didn’t think it important. The matter was pressing.”

“That isn’t like him at all,” Connor said, frowning. “What pressing matter could he possibly have in your Tower?”

“I suppose he’ll tell us when he’s finished, said the governor with a little smile.

The others were silent for a moment, shifting uncomfortably.

“I’m going to find him,” Simon said, standing up from the table.

“That won’t be necessary, it’s unwise to disturb anyone in the -”

“Gather your court and your upper-level staff immediately,” Connor staid, standing up. “We need to clarify a few things.”

“Ah - of course your highness, after breakfast we can -”

“Immediately,” Connor interrupted, glaring at him.

Markus stood slowly, looking between Connor and Simon. “Do you need any... assistance?” he asked quietly.

“No, I think I’ve got this situation in hand.” Connor glanced over at Markus. “But perhaps Simon and my brother could use your help.”

“Of course.” Markus and Josh went over to join Simon. “Do you know the way?”

“Up the west staircase, all the way to the top,” Connor said. “Then look for the trapdoor in the ceiling to the left.”

“I’m going to have to insist that you not wander -” the governor began, but Connor turned on him.

“You are in no position to insist anything right now. Gather your people, and you will all answer to me.”

Simon, Markus, and Josh climbed the tower stairs. There were some rooms in use, some storage rooms, and a few that looked like they hadn’t been entered in years.

“Thank you for coming with me,” Simon muttered.

“We’re glad to help, there’s something suspicious going on here,” Markus replied.

“The serving staff seems... afraid,” Josh spoke up. “Afraid to speak either to us or in front of us, or to let anyone walk around. I tried to look for the library last night, and they herded me back to our chambers but they looked terrified. ...More-so than normal subservience would account for.”

“Rook said there was some kind of... magic tower... broadcasting... thing at the top,” Simon said. “He said the queen went there a lot, but he was told he was too young. ...And even as a small child, he was trained to be a battlemage. No one ever treated him like... a child. If he was too young to deal with something, it must have been incredibly powerful.”

As they came up to the next level, a couple of guards looked up.

“You’re not supposed to be here,” one said.

“Sorry, this area is closed,” said the other, a little more politely.

“I’m looking for Rook,” Simon said sternly. “The king‘s brother. Is he here?”

They both hesitated.

“No,” one said.

“I’m sorry, you’ll have to leave.”

Simon looked at Markus and Josh. He pulled something out of his pocket. “I’m sorry, I have this note from the governor... could you just...”

The two guards frowned at each other and came up to look. Markus grabbed a staff leaning against the wall and cracked it into the first guard’s head. While he crumpled to the ground the second guard tried to run to get his weapon, but Simon grabbed him and Markus had to hit him a couple times to knock him out.

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” Josh hissed, pulling the two guards out of the way.

“We need to be ready for... anything,” Markus muttered, taking the two short swords the guards had set aside and handing one to Simon. “You’re sure he’s here?”

“I’m sure of it,” Simon said, taking the sword. He took a deep breath. “Don’t... put yourself in danger, though. Without you the Western lands would fall apart, and if you died in the Eastern Empire we’d be back at war, no matter how Connor tried to prevent it.”

“He’s right,” said Josh.

“Well I’m not just going to leave you to do this alone,” Markus muttered.

“I - thank you,” Simon murmured. “But... if things go bad, you need to flee. Please.”

Markus hesitantly nodded, and Josh did too.

“You should do the same,” said Josh quietly.

Simon nodded a little without responding.

“Simon. He’s right, if you’re in danger... get out of here,” Markus said. “Live to fight another day. Come back with Connor. Rook wouldn’t thank you for getting yourself killed for his sake.”

“I know. ...I’ll be careful.”

Markus nodded and they kept ascending the Tower. Two more guards weren’t a problem, but there was a fairly powerful mage guarding the end of the staircase. Markus’s magic was enough to hold her attention until Josh could distract her by throwing small cauldron at her and Simon knocked her to the ground with his sword. She shot off a bolt of magic right at Simon's leg, and he hissed in pain and staggered. Markus knocked her out completely and Josh bound her tightly to a chair.

“Are you all right?” Markus asked, helping him up.

“F-fine, I’m fine,” Simon breathed, leaning heavily on him. He couldn’t put any weight on his leg, but they were so close...

“You should stay here,” Josh said. “We can take a look -”

“No,” Simon insisted. “No, I’m going with you. I’m going to find him. He’s in danger more than anyone of us.”

Markus and Josh shared a worried look.

“We’re too close to turn back now,” Simon said firmly. Strange, heavy waves of energy were emanating from the trap door that they could all feel.

“All right,” Markus said. He helped Simon sit against the wall while he and Josh found a ladder.

Markus was pushing and prying at the trap door when it burst open, knocking him off the ladder.

“Markus!” Josh shouted, running over from where he’d been crouched by Simon.

“I’m okay! I’m okay, we -”

A figure descended through the trapdoor. It was Rook, but it was... not Rook. The cold expression on his face was closed and stony. There was an odd aura around him, overlaid on his features. His eyes were dark, the whole aura was dark except for the blinding white robe that he wasn’t quite wearing. It was... a figure, not an aura. Another person entirely. As their eyes adjusted and his feet touched the floor, they saw it was a dark woman, shorter than Rook, in a sparkling white robe. Her dark hair was swept gracefully up on top of her head. They moved as one, as if one was wearing the other like a coat. It was hard to tell which was which.

“Rook!” Simon shouted, making Markus and Josh flinch. Rook didn’t turn his head. He stared at Markus, then glanced briefly at Josh. His eyes skirted around Simon.

“Where is my son?” two voices asked at once.

“That’s - he’s... you... you’re doing this to your son, let him go!” Simon shouted.

“Simon, we have to go,” Markus growled, running over to him. Simon grasped at him when he tried to help him up, but his legs were limp.

“I... I can’t feel my legs!”

Markus looked wildly from Simon to... the amalgamation of Rook and the queen.

“We have to go now!” Josh whispered frantically, eyes huge as he looked at Simon.

Markus flinched and looked into Simon’s eyes. “...We’ll get help,” he promised quickly, setting Simon back down. “Don’t... do anything, don’t provoke him, you’re not the one she wants. We’ll bring help, just hold on.” He paused and set his short sword next to Simon’s hand. Simon looked up at him, terrified.

“I’m sorry,” Markus whispered, then he and Josh fled down the stairs.

Rook was walking around the room as if in a dream, gathering an assortment of objects. He was ignoring Simon.

Simon took a deep breath. The numbness had reached his hips now, but he could tell it was slowing down. He still couldn’t move his legs. “Rook, you’re stronger than she is. You can fight her. Just like before.”

“What circumstances would have led to him fighting me?” the queen mused as she took a vial of small stones from a shelf.

“You - you don’t remember?”

“I am not the Queen who was. I am a combination of all her memories and abilities as of the last time she came here. A failsafe, if you will, in case the worst befell her.” She looked down at the right hand, small and dark overlaying large and pale. “Disappointing. ...But obviously not a complete waste. Reaver and I were always very closely aligned in our powers. If he failed to serve me in the way I always intended, he’s certainly quite serviceable as a vessel.”

“G-get out of him!” Simon growled, struggling to get up. “Leave him alone!”

“He is gone, though it’s interesting that he managed to inspire such loyalty in someone. ...In a Westerner, at that.” The queen continued to gather items.

“Rook, fight her! You’re stronger than she is, you can win!”

“He is nothing more than a memory now,” she murmured, and Rook’s voice was almost gone, though his lips moved.

Simon looked around and picked up a gray stone from the ground, which he hurled at Rook. Daniel’s aim had always been better, but Simon’s wasn’t bad. He hit a broad shoulder. Rook startled and turned to look at him, then stiffened. The darkness in his eyes shimmered.

“Rook!” Simon shouted.

He blinked, and his eyes were fully dark again.

“I was going to let you live,” the queen said. “You’re no threat, after all. But attacks cannot be tolerated.”

Rook strode towards him and Simon tried again to get up, but it was no use. Maybe he could buy more time for Connor to arrive. He didn’t want to think about what Connor might have to do.

“Rook, look at me. She’s not even your mother, she's not the queen,” he pleaded. “You’re stronger than... a ghost of a memory."

“Unfortunately, I can tell he hasn’t been keeping up with his exercises,” she said with a faint smirk. “Yes, he should be a match for me... but he’s sadly out of p-practice.”

The slight stutter might have been negligible, but Rook’s voice was clear and precise, and so was Amanda’s. Simon smirked back.

“Your control isn’t as tight as you think. I can see him fighting you.”

They took a step closer. “Reaver is gone. He is dead, and only his body lives on in my service. Soon his brother will join him, and my reign can Connor -”

She stopped and frowned, and Rook's frown was not the same as hers. Simon grinned.

“Connor defeated you before. He and Rook worked together. You never saw it coming.”

“Thank you for the warning.” They strode up to him, performing a slow, intricate series of gestures with his hands.

“Are you sure that’s right?” Simon asked. “I’ve seen Rook’s magic. I think you added a flourish with your ring finger. Not to mention, your hands are shaking.”

“You have never seen him perform a killing spell directed at you before, then,” she said with complete certainty. “You have not stopped me, you have barely even slowed me down. Your lands will soon be mine, and you have done absolutely nothing to help the situation. My sons are dead, or will be soon, and I will start a search for a more suitable successor. All bodies age, after all...”

“You’re bluffing,” Simon said. She still wouldn’t meet his gaze, which gave him hope. He tried moving his legs, and was only able to twitch a few muscles. “You’re as likely to blow yourself up as you are to kill me. Rook and Connor are very much alive. They stopped you once, and they’ll stop you again.”

Rook smiled, a twisted, hard expression that was nothing like his own smile... but wasn’t quite like Amanda’s either. “You are delusional.”

“Kill me, then,” Simon growled. “I have no place in the world you want, and I don’t want to be a part of a world without Rook.”

She didn’t answer, but his hands moved. Simon pushed off the wall and lurched forward, grabbing his leg. He staggered and kicked, and somewhere above Simon there was a terrible sizzling sound and a horrible shriek. He continued clinging to Rook’s leg, overwhelmingly grateful that the struggling wasn’t a concentrated attack but more of a vague flailing.

A door burst open below and footsteps charged up the stairs, coming to a halt behind him. “Simon?” Connor asked urgently.

Simon drew in a deep breath and pulled away a little. Rook was breathing shallowly and twitching a bit. His left shoulder was blackened and smoldering. There was no aura, no figure overlaying his.

“H-he’s okay, he’s himself, help him,” Simon gasped, sitting up to lay his hands on the uninjured area to start healing as much as he could.

Connor immediately went to kneel by Rook, and placed a hand on either side of his face. He stared into his brother’s glassy eyes. “What happened?” he muttered vaguely.

“I - I’m not sure. He came down from upstairs, there’s... something up there that... there was... the queen’s memories were stored there, but she didn’t know how she died, she... she took over him, said she would... k-kill you and... reclaim her place, I... Rook was there, I know he was, she kept saying he was dead, but I knew, he was breaking through.”

Connor bit his lip and nodded. “I hadn’t gotten the whole story out of the staff yet when Markus came to find me,” he murmured. “But that adds up. ...Are you all right?”

“I’m starting to be able to feel my legs again.” Simon laughed a little hysterically. “Um... Y-you should probably... destroy whatever’s up there. Once he’s stable.”

“That’s an excellent idea. There’s a lot to be done here...”

They stayed in the Tolen Province longer than any of them would have liked, but they had to wait for Rook to regain enough strength to travel, and for a party to arrive from the capitol to replace the governor, who would be escorted back for a trial. Connor also had to rest for quite a while after destroying the Mages’ Tower. Markus had to leave, but Josh stayed on for a while to talk with some of the officials who had sworn loyalty to Connor and were staying. They were all relieved to get back in the carriage and head home.

“You’re sure you’re all right?” Connor asked.

“Better every day,” Rook murmured. His arm was in a sling, and his shoulder was heavily bandaged. The magic he’d hit himself with could have stopped his heart, or removed his flesh completely from his bones. As it was, he’d be lucky if he managed to get by with a weaker left arm for the rest of his life. “Simon...?”

“I’m fine,” Simon assured him, leaning into his right side. “I can walk just fine again. ...And I was never a fast runner, but it's about as good as it’s going to get. I only got hit in the leg by... some random mage. You were attacked by the two most powerful magic users of our time.”

“I couldn’t... I couldn’t strike you,” he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut.

“I was counting on that.” Simon hugged his arm.

“I - I almost... I couldn’t...”

“But you stopped it,” Connor pointed out gently. “I’m sorry I didn’t get there sooner.”

Rook sighed. “...If you had, we would have had to fight. I didn’t want to hurt you either, but... Simon was a bystander who annoyed her and who was bringing me back to myself. You... were her next target. I was barely able to save Simon, I may not have been so lucky with you. And I... I couldn’t live with myself. In either case.”

“She’s... she’s gone though, right?” Simon asked hesitantly.

“Oh yes,” Connor said immediately. “I made sure of that right away. As an... artificial presence, she’d been maintained in a kind of stasis up there, and only became... alive when their top mages lured Rook up to the Tower. I drove her out with his help, and then destroyed her hiding place. She couldn’t exist on her own.”

Simon sighed in relief, rubbing at Rook’s hand.

“Again, I owe you my life,” Rook muttered. “...And for exactly the same reason.”

Connor laughed. “Hopefully the next time will be a different reason. But I know you’d do the same for me. ...And I couldn’t let her take you.”

Rook bowed his head. “...Thank you. You - both of you - are the most important parts of my life. Nothing matters without you.” He squeezed Simon’s hand tightly.

“Well we have each other,” Connor murmured. “And we’re all here to look out for each other. ...Simon, I know I came on the scene a bit late, but the sight of someone... with barely any magic, unable to stand up, facing down the queen and... clearly getting the upper hand... I was impressed.”

Simon ducked his head, smiling. “...Like I told her, I knew Rook was still there. And if he wasn’t, I didn’t care about the consequences of what I did anyway.”

“We're all alive and heading back home,” Connor said. “...And we can't get there soon enough, as far as I'm concerned.”

“Come by the inn soon, we’ll make you something good,” Simon offered.

“I wouldn’t miss it - though while I appreciate your excellent food, the company is what always makes me want to come back.”

“I agree,” Rook said softly, smiling at them both.

**Author's Note:**

> It goes without saying that Rook will not forget who left Simon to face his imminent death alone...


End file.
